New madeup characters for Yu Yu Hakusho
by chibi-yusuke
Summary: Two new characters for Yu Yu Hakusho. You HAVE to see how they get caught or beaten by Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Heie. Plus Kurama and Heie get some kind of funny nick names in chapter one or two, I cant remember, I'm preety sure that it is chap. one
1. Yukiki: a new member of team Urumeshi

Yuki-Ki: The new member of team Urumeshi ?  
An all new episode right after the episodes at  
Maze Castle  
Written by Chibi-Usuke and inspired by Chibi-Tenken  
  
NARRATOR: At this moment our young heros are walking out of Maze  
Castle and towards the teleportation unit Botan has provided for safe  
journey back to Earth, but something suddenly catches Kurama's eye...  
  
Kurama: Hey, guys, wait up. I think something, or someone is in one of  
those trees behind us.  
  
Usuke: Kuwabara, use your "spirit sences" to find out where this thing  
is. Heie, as soon as he says where it is, go after it.  
  
Heie: Whatever  
  
*A few moments later*  
  
Kuwabara: It's over there.  
  
  
  
Yusuke: There it is Heie!!! GO AFTER IT STUPID!!!!!!  
  
Heie: Your pushing it Spirit Detective!  
  
  
  
Usuke: What the Hell are you doing!!!! Get it!!!!!!  
  
Heie: I CAN'T FIND IT, IT DISSAPEARED!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT!?!?!?! IT COULDN'T HAVE JUST DISSAPEARED!!!!! IT'S GOT  
TO BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Kuwabara: Something isn't right about the atmosphere here.  
  
  
  
Heie and Kuwabara: ITS IN THE TREE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heie: What are you..AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mystery girl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Heie: What the hell is that!?!?!?!?  
  
Kuwabara: AHHHHHHH!!!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!  
  
Mystery girl: ONE MORE SQUEEL LITTLE GIRL, AND I'LL MAKE A BOWL OUTT'A  
YOUR FACE!!!!!  
  
  
Mystery girl: LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heie: This I can NOT allow, what is your name!!!!!(?)  
  
Mystery girl: ....................  
  
Heie: WHAT IS YOUR NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(?)  
  
Mystery girl: YUKI-KI!!!  
  
Heie: That's better, now do you know who I am???  
  
Yuki-ki: You must be the "Triclops" Heie.  
  
Heie: I otta ring your neck!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki-ki: NOOOOOO!!!!!!, well you can try, but don't touch my hair.  
  
  
  
Yuki-ki: NOOOOOO!!!!!! IT'S A MAGIC POTION FROM MAZE CASTLE!!!!!!NOW I  
WILL MUTATE!!!  
  
Heie: Magic potion???  
  
  
  
Heie: Are you quite finished???  
  
Yuki-ki: Yes, okay you caught me, what will you do now?  
  
Yuki-ki(again): Hey, Heie! I didn't know you had or  
ever wanted friends.  
  
Heie: They aren't my friends. they are just back-ups, should I ever  
need it.  
  
Yuki-ki: What about him? Is he your shield or more  
back-up???  
  
Kurama: I am not Heie's back-up or shield, I am his friend.  
  
Yuki-ki: So you are Kurama, the "Hurtful Rose."  
  
Kurama: "Hurtful Rose"??? OH(haha) you mean my whip.  
  
Usuke: C'mon. Let's take this "thing" to Koenma.  
  
Yuki-ki: Hey I'm not a "thing" I'm a(stops blank). Did you say  
Koenma!?!?!? I can't go there. I'm alergic to him.(achu!)  
  
  
  
Koenma: So........ This is the infamous Yuki-ki criminal.  
  
Yuki-ki: Hey! I think you mean F A M O U S ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Koenma: Actually.... No I don't. You are sentenced to provation.  
(ummm...) Your provetion is to help Usuke on his "missions."  
  
Yuki-ki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can not do this, to me! No  
criminal is as good as I am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Besides, Heie and  
Kurama have gone straight.  
  
Kuwabara: hehehe  
  
  
  
Kurarma: Is that a bad thing, Yuki-ki?  
  
Yuki-ki: No no no. Not one bit.  
  
Koenma: Yuki-ki, your provation starts......1 minute  
later......NOW!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The begining of Mission Ishiga

Yu Yu Hakusho:begining of Mission Ishiga  
Sorry this one is so short, unlike chapter one.  
  
By: chibi_yusuke  
  
Narrator: we join our favorite heros one week later, after Yuki-  
ki got her provation with Yusuke, in Yusuke's room.  
  
Yuki-ki: Man, this is so boring.*fidles with something shiny in  
her hand for a minute* Hey, Yusuke. *yusuke ignores her* HEY  
YUSUKE!!!!!! *yusuke still ignores her*HEY HUMAN!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: HEY!!! I'm no ordinary human!!!! I'm a spirit  
detective!!!! What do you want, "infamous demon"?  
  
Yuki-ki: Hey! I'm no ordinary demon! I'm a racoon demon, and we  
are great theif *stops in mid-sentence* Did I just say that  
aloud? hehehe  
  
Yusuke: Thanks for the information, "racoon demon."  
  
Yuki-ki: Yeah, sure whatever. Can I have a guard change???  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, O.K. Wait here.*leaves room*  
  
Yuki-ki: *whispers*Sucker*end whisper*  
  
Koenma: Where's Yusuke???*asks Yuki-ki*  
  
*yusuke's "koenma sence" tingled*  
  
Yusuke: Koenma sences, tingleing.  
  
*yusuke zooms back to his room*  
  
Yusuke: Yes, Koenma. What do you want???  
  
Koenma: Ah, Yusuke, just who I wanted to see. I have a new, more  
dangerous mission for you, it's called "Mission Ishiga."  
  
Yusuke: Yo! How about a little back round on this Ishaga  
character???  
  
Koenma: The name is Ishiga.  
  
Yusuke: Whatever. Just go on with the story.  
  
Koenma: Fine. As a little demon, she wasn't one of the goody-  
goody two shoes. You could say that Ishiga was a baddy-baddy one  
tail.  
  
Yusuke: What the hell is a baddy-baddy one tail?!?!?!  
  
Koenma: SHUT-UP!!! Anyways,*interupted by Yuki-ki*  
  
Yuki-ki: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma: SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!! As I was saying, before I was so  
rudely interupted.*glares at Yusuke and Yuki-ki* *ahem* Ishiga  
set her school house on fire more than once, yet despite how  
many times Ishiga was expeled, Ishiga is one of the smartest  
demons in the known world, and one of the most dangerous, if  
not, the most dangerous. *Dead Goku with halo over-head from  
DragonBall Z pops in*  
  
Goku: Is this where the Supreme Kai told me to meet him???  
  
All yyh characters in the room: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku: Oh, O.K. Bye*teleports out of here*  
  
Koenma: What is it with you people??? Always so rude. Anyways,  
again, *interupted by "brave" Sir Robin from the Holy Grail(some  
movie by Monty Python)*  
  
"Brave" Sir Robin: I-Is this where th-the Holy Grail lies???  
  
Koenma: NO!!!!!!!*suddenly eye beams come from Koenma's eyes*  
  
"Brave" Sir Robin: .....*dead now*  
  
Koenma: HAHAHAHA!!!! I'VE GOT THE EYE BEAM POWER LIKE FROM THE  
POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
(Farts) O.K., I'm ready to begin the story.*hehe* Ishiga has  
killed many demons, and occasionaly some humans. Ishiga is a  
very dangerous as`ass`in. HAHAHAHAHA.(arts) Aww, crap, now I'm  
like the evil dude from the Master of Disguise. This time, NO  
INTERUPTIONS!!!!!*ahem* Ishiga is not a demon to cross paths  
with. Ishiga is very dangerous with a sword. If you can, take  
the sword from Ishiga. Watch out, because Ishiga has the power  
to transform into a human form. Don't be tricked.  
  
Botan: Hello mister Koenma, sir. Is Yusuke all ready for his new  
mission???  
  
Koenma: Yes, I think Yusuke is ready. Now, Yusuke, be very  
careful. This could be the death of you, again. Now I know I've  
said that more than once, but I know that you won't listen to my  
advice, so just get out of here and beat Ishaga.  
  
Yusuke: Don't you mean Ishiga???  
  
Koenma: Yes, what did I say???  
  
Botan: Good Bye Mister Koenma, sir. I'll escort Yusuke to  
Ishiga's hideout. Bye. :3  
  
Botan voice: Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke meets Ishiga  
and gets to know that she is, A GIRL!?!?!?!?!? Wait a sec.,  
it seems that Koenma is right about Ishiga. It also seems  
that Yuki-ki and Ishiga know each other, but how??? Ishiga is  
one evil demon, and proves that she is lethal when she deeply  
injures Kuwabara. Yuki-ki gets pretty freaked out when Ishiga  
comes after her, but for what??? Wait one minute, I didn't  
know Yuki-ki has good attacks too!!!! Find out more on the  
next Yu Yu Hakusho! 


	3. Mission Ishiga

Yu Yu Hakusho: Mission Ishiga  
By: chibi_yusuke  
  
Yusuke and co. are walking, well, following Botan to Ishiga's  
hideout.  
  
Botan: Here we are.*stops in front of an old abandon  
building*  
  
Yusuke: Some great hideout.  
  
Botan: Ishiga is a wolf demon, only with a more evil than  
most attitude. Ishiga likes to stay in human form, but that  
doesn't mean that the wolf-like hearing ability is off.  
Ishiga may be lisnening to every word we say.  
  
Yusuke: Don't worry, we won't be long.  
  
Botan: Yusuke, Ishiga is one of the toughest demon is the  
world, don't get to cocky.  
  
Yusuke: Whatever, c'mon you guys, let's go kick some Ishiga  
butt.  
  
yusuke, kurama, heie, kuwabara, and yuki-ki walk into the  
building, take the stairs to the top floor, and then kick the  
door open.  
  
Yusuke: O.K. Ishiga, are you going to come quietly or do I  
have to kick your butt first? huh???*looks at Ishiga* your  
not Ishiga, your just a girl.  
  
Yuki-ki: A very dangerous girl, you idiot.  
  
Yusuke: Oh, yeah, very scary!*laughs  
hysterically*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ishiga: You know Yusuke, she is right.  
  
Yusuke: Hey! How do you know my name?!?!?!?!  
  
Ishiga: Didn't you hear Botan? I could be listening to every  
word you said, and I was.  
  
Yusuke: Oh, really.  
  
Ishiga: Yeah, really.  
  
Yusuke: Well, whatever. Let's fight already!  
  
Ishiga: If you are ready to die then that's fine with  
me!*draws sword and lunges at Yusuke*  
  
Kuwabara: Yusuke, watch out!!!!  
  
Kuwabara says as Ishiga lunges toward Yusuke, misses and then  
lunges toward Kuwabara.  
  
Ishiga: Here I come!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Yusuke: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara starts to move but still gets cut, even when Yusuke  
takles her to the ground.  
  
Kuwabara: OH MY GOD!!! LOOK AT MY ARM!!!!!*arm is cut about  
1/4 of the way through.*  
  
Ishiga:*getting up from floor* A stupid human body like his  
couldn't possibly stand that kind of blow.  
  
Yusuke: Damn you! Leave my friends out of this! This is a  
fight between you and me!!!  
  
Ishiga: Alright then, I will kill your friends after I kill  
you!*lunges again at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!!!*fires spirit gun at Ishiga, which sends  
her flying through the window.* Let's hope that got rid of  
her.  
  
after yusuke said that, a red glow comes from window. And you  
see the figure of Ishiga in the glow.  
  
Ishiga: You're the first human to ever put up such a good  
fight. Take that as a compliment, for it will be your last!!  
You will all witness me in my true demon form!!  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!*ears start to grow from head, triangle scars  
apear on cheeks, and a tail comes from her butt.*  
  
Yusuke: I have a feeling that things are going to get alot  
tougher.  
  
Ishiga:*laughs maniacly*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Hiei: Stupid human!!!! You can't beat her now!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Shut-up Heie!!!! I can take this!!! Girls are weaker  
than boys!!!  
  
Ishiga: Not in this case!!!!*lunges at full speed,which is  
much faster than Heie's speed*  
  
Yusuke: Damn,*looks around the room because he can't see  
Ishiga*she's fast.  
  
Ishiga: Peek a Boo!!!!*apears in front of Yusuke and hits him  
to the ground with the butt of her sword*  
  
Ishiga: Now I'm going to finish you off for good.*slowly  
walks toward Yusuke*  
  
Heie, Kurama, Yuki-ki, and Kuwabara: *yusuke is on the  
ground, struggling to get up* *heie thrusts his sword at  
Ishiga* YAHHH!!! *kurama gets out a rose* ROSE WHIP!!!!!  
*yellow stars form on yuki-ki's finger tips* SHIMMERING  
STARS!!!! *Kuwabara uses the remainging energy in his body to  
attack Ishiga* SPIRIT SWORD GET LONGER!!!!!!  
  
All attacks hit Ishiga at once and cause a great big  
explosion. Then, Yusuke delivers the finishing blow.  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
as soon as the dust cleared you could see the faint shape of  
Ishiga fallling to the ground.  
  
Yusuke: Hell yeah!! I beat her!!  
  
All others: WE BEAT HER YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: O.K., O.K., WE beat her.  
  
Heie: Quit stalling!!! Let's take her to the demon prison.  
  
Later, at the demon prison, Ishiga is going crazy.  
  
Ishiga: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!*hits bars while yelling* IF  
YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY SWORD I'M GOING  
TO..........................  
  
Yusuke: You're going to what? Bite my head off!?!?!?  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Ishiga:  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*screams and  
then starts to bite the bars*  
  
Later, back at Koenma's office.Ishiga is in "super strong  
break-proof" chains, with a lock, that has keys, to the lock.  
  
Ishiga: *starts biting chains.  
  
Koenma: Sad.....*shakes his head in pitty* Anyways,  
CONGRADULATIONS FOR BEATING ISHIGA!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Awww,*blushes like a little girl* it was nothing.  
  
Botan: *runs over to yusuke* OH YUSUKE!!! ^o^ *gives yusuke a  
great big hug*  
  
Yusuke: *Pushes botan aside* Jeeze! A simple "good job" would  
do the trick.  
  
Botan: OH! O.O*walks out of room pretending nothing happened*  
  
Yusuke: Where are you going?!?!  
  
Botan: Just watch.*closes door**opens door*Walks up to  
yusuke*"Good Job" Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: O.K........  
  
Botan: T.T I'm so proud of you, Yusuke! T-T  
  
Ishiga: *Still trying to bite the bars off** finally gives  
up* *thinks to herself* If I can't bite these chains loose,  
I'll get the key on Koenma's desk. Fufufu..*starts to hop  
over to koenma's desk*  
  
Koenma: What is Ishiga doing??? o.O She's trying to get the  
keys!*snatches keys off of the desk* HA!!!*rasberry*  
  
Ishiga: *hits koenma's desk with her face on accident* X_X  
  
All in the room: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Ishiga: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: *stop laughing*  
  
Koenma: O.K. Now to decide your punishment.*2 minutes pass  
by* O.K. since I don't know what to do with you... you will  
have provation with Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!! I  
DON'T WANT TO WATCH THESE GUYS!!!!!  
  
Koenma: Well, to bad!!! ^~^ *thinks to himself* I'm so evil  
to yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Your life sucks man!!!!  
  
Yuske: Shut up Kuwabara!!!  
  
Kuwabara: @.@ *swirly eyes because yusuke punched him*  
  
Heie: See you later, babysitter.  
  
Kurama: Yes, good bye Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: HEY!! HEIE!!!! I'M NO BABYSITTER!!!!!!  
  
Once Ishiga is beaten, she obeys her punishment, so in other  
words... YUSUKE IS A BABYSITTER!!!!!  
  
Uno (one) week later in yusuke's room.  
  
Ishiga: Damn you Yusuke. You won't let me fight any of these  
weak demons.  
  
Yusuke: Well sorry Ishiga, guess I'm never in too much  
trouble.  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
Authors note: Well, no one reviewed my blues clues story  
where seteve dies, so I deleted it. Bye!! 


End file.
